


Why can’t we just stay here forever?

by mgs3



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgs3/pseuds/mgs3
Summary: Two times when Yousef wanted to go out, but Sana just wanted to stay in bed forever.





	Why can’t we just stay here forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: it's really cute, I died a couple of times when I was writing it.

As soon as Yousef woke up he could already feel how tired he was. His legs hurting from too much dancing, his throat aching from all the singing. He didn’t even have enough strength to open his eyes. He was just _so_ tired, almost as though he ran a marathon. He was wondering what time it is. He tried to analyze the situation – he was laying on his right side and he remembered leaving his watch on the bedside table that was on his left side. So it meant that in order to check what time it is, he would have to turn around. Approximately 180 degrees around. Meaning it would require around two hundred and forty-eight muscles in his body to turn around and see what time it is. Okay, probably not two hundred and forty-eight muscles. He didn’t know how many muscles human bodies have. He didn’t care, he just made this number up. Either way, what he was trying to tell himself was this: too much effort, not worth it. He can live without knowing what time it is. And he can always guess it, can’t he? At least he can try. With his eyes still closed he started to analyze what time it might be. He remembered that after staring at each other for the whole time, they finally managed to escape the reception at 3 a.m. It took them 30 minutes to get to the hotel room, because (1) some kid thought it would be funny to press every single button in the elevator (Yousef was pretty sure it was one of his nephews) and (2) they couldn’t decide if the lobby counts as the first floor or not and whether the room 1206 was on the 12th or 13th floor. He was pretty sure it’s on the 13th floor and he didn’t let her out of the elevator even though she insisted that it is definitely on the 12th floor. “Common sense, Yousef” he heard her voice in his head “If there is 12 in front, then it’s definitely the 12th floor”. But he was eager to prove her wrong. Spoiler alert: turned out she was right after all and now he smiled at the memory of it.

“You have to get used to it, Acar. I’m always right.”

“Even if you’re wrong?” he said smirking.

“Especially when I’m wrong.” she replied laughing, looking straight into his eyes. He didn’t remember how long they’ve been standing there like this. Probably two minutes. Or two hours. Or twenty seconds. He didn’t really know. It seemed like eternity. But it was too short. Even eternity with her seemed like it’s too short. So what’s the point of checking what time it is, he asked himself. None. They’re all gonna die sooner or later.

He didn’t know where all these thoughts are coming from. He felt as though he was intoxicated, but he could swear that he hasn’t drunk even a drop of alcohol. But even if he would have drunk, there’s no way he could have been intoxicated like this. Alcohol doesn’t do such things to people. But she does.

Sana.

He made another analysis. He may continue this weird string of thoughts slowly killing his brain. Or he may finally open his eyes and see his beautiful wife. Well, it was an easy decision to make.

He opened his eyes.

And he saw his beautiful wife.

Her hair covering half of her face, she was sleeping calmly with her both hands under her cheek. Yousef could swear that he has never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Like you could take all these “100 most beautiful people in the world” lists and merge them together to make the ultimate most beautiful person in the whole wide world but still this person would be no one compared to his wife. _His wife._ She was his wife now. Like for real. He’s been dreaming about marrying her probably from the third time he has ever laid eyes on her and now they were actually married.

“Fy faen, you are so beautiful.”

“I know.” she whispered softly and Yousef was even more shocked now than he was astonished by her beauty a moment ago. Did he say it out loud? No, no way, he was just thinking. It’s not like he can’t control his mouth any longer or…

“And yes. You said it out loud.”

He was getting more and more confused with every moment. He could see her lips moving but she was still sleeping.

“I’m not sleeping.”

Is he saying all these things out loud? Or is she a mind-reader??? Had he married a mind-reader without knowing about it???

“And no, I’m not a mind-reader. You’re just so obvious that I can literally feel you’re brain working even if my eyes are closed.”

“Good because I was getting worried here for a second that there might be something you haven’t told me about before you married me.”

She opened her eyes and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as her whole face lit up. She smiled at him with one of those smiles of hers that could melt his whole heart, her dimples showing off on her face, even her eyes were smiling.

“Hi” she said, and he was feeling so faint when she was looking at him like that that if he wasn’t laying down already he would have to sit down because he could feel how weak at the knees he was and suddenly he couldn’t even remember how to breathe. Finally he somehow managed to exhale and say:

“Halla”

Her smile widened even more and he was wondering right now how is it even possible to smile like that. She moved a little bit closer to him and he tucked her hair behind her ear. He was stroking her cheek and couldn’t help himself and pinched her.

“Aw! What are you doing?” she shouted really quietly and he could see that she was both a little bit offended and amused by what he did.

“I was just checking if you’re real.”

“Well, I can assure you that I am real.”

“Yeah, right, someone made-up would say that, too.” he replied and smirked at her.

“So what, you think I’m made-up?” she asked and he could see how taken aback she was.

“Nei. My imagination would never be able to create literal perfection. And that’s what you are. A literal perfection.” Sana chuckled and he was really proud of how smooth his answer was, like well done, Yousef. He put one of his hands under his head and stretched his back. And God, it hurt so much.

“What?” she asked clearly amused by his frown “Someone’s have sore muscles, huh? I told you to work out with me more, but nope, all you’ve been doing for the past four months was playing FIFA with Elias.”

“Hey, it’s a sport, too.” he looked at her and they both burst out laughing. Soon he couldn’t feel the pain anymore because he was again lost in her eyes and nothing else mattered to him.

Finally she broke the silence (or more like the staring competition) and asked:

“What time is it?”

“Ugh”

“What?” she looked at him confused.

“Do you really want to make me turn around just to check the time and then turn back to tell you? Knowing how my whole body hurts? Like is this your conscious decision, Sana? To kill your husband just few hours after we got married?”

“Yes, please” she replied laughing.

“Ugh, you’ll be the death of me.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”

He just gave her a death stare and turned around really slowly as she was still laughing at him. He did a double take at the time and for a moment he was wondering if suddenly his eyesight also got damaged because of her beauty. Was it really that late?!

“We should probably get up.” he said once he turned back to face Sana.

“Why? What time is it?”

“1p.m.”

“Naaah, I think we can stay here a little longer.” she said and laid her head on his chest.

“Sana, we’re meeting everyone again in an hour. We really have to get up.”

“Do we really have to go?” she asked him, looking into his eyes “Why can’t we just stay here forever?”

“I wish we could stay here forever” he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead “but if we won’t show up there, I’m pretty sure they will come looking for us.”

“Neeei, they won’t. Jamilla may or may not have told me that no one would actually mind if we show up late…” she said quietly, hugging him more tightly.

“Okay, so they may leave us alone. But Elias will definitely start looking for us, even if we’re late even for a minute.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” she giggled.

“He literally told me yesterday that if I won’t keep the arm-length distance from you he would kill me. Yesterday, Sana! Yesterday!”

“So we’d better not tell him anything” she said laughing.

“Yeah, it’d probably be wise not to tell him. Unless you want to get rid of me so soon?”

“No” she said smiling at him “Not yet, at least. It’ll be our little secret.”

“Good. Besides, we still have to pack.” he added “Don’t forget we have a flight in a couple of hours. So we should really get up now.” he started to move his torso up, Sana still glued to his chest. Once they were finally in a seating position, she pushed him back on the bed and laid down next to him.

“So is this how our life is going to look now?” she asked really seriously, but with a little smirk on her face “You not letting me stay in bed for as long as I want? You deciding what we do and where we go? Huh?”

“No” he chuckled “Even if I would like to boss around you wouldn’t let me. You’re the real boss here.”

“Good to know that you’re aware of that.” she laughed and instantly got up of the bed and before he could even say anything she ran to the bathroom and shouted “I take the shower first!” leaving him completely dumbstruck on the bed.

So this was it. The first day of forever.

 

***

 

Sana stretched out her arm and patted the empty spot in the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was a total mess with unpacked suitcases and dirty clothes laying on the ground. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes, trying to fall asleep, but as soon as she heard noise coming from downstairs she got up. She took the light blue hijab matching her nightgown from the drawer and walked over to the mirror to pin it, just to burst out laughing a moment later. She didn’t need to wear it anymore when there was just the two of them. He was her husband now. _Her husband._

She walked quietly down the stairs, she wanted to surprise him. She had to try really hard not to laugh when she saw how focused he looked, standing there and making breakfast. She walked soundlessly on her toes and was now standing just a few centimeters behind him. Just by looking at his back she could see that he sensed something is not right, but he was still completely unaware that she was there. He turned his back really slowly and almost jumped once he saw her standing there.

“Jesus, Sana, you scared the shit out of me! Why are you sneaking like this, do you want me to have a heart attack?! Fy faen, Sana!” he screamed but she was still laughing at him.

“If you could just see the look on your face! I thought you were only scared of swans, but now I find out that you’re also scared of me? Are you scared of me, Yousef? Huh?”

“Oh, shut up.” he said smiling and continued making pancakes. “What are you doing here anyway? You were supposed to stay in bed.”

“I woke up and you weren’t there so I went to find you.” she answered climbing onto the kitchen worktop next to him. She noticed a bowl with pomegranate grains standing on the counter and started eating them one by one.

“Well, because I went down to prepare a breakfast in bed for you. And as the name suggests it’s _breakfast_ which should be eaten in _bed_ so please go back to–” he stopped in the middle of the sentence when he turned back to look at her “What are you doing?”

She looked at him confused, eating another grain.

“I’m fixing the breakfast?”

“You’re not fixing the breakfast, Sana, you can’t even cook! _I’m_ fixing the breakfast and you’re eating it before it’s even made!”

She just shrugged and smirked while putting another grain to her mouth.

“Sana Bakkoush, I swear to God…” he took the bowl out of her hands and put it on his other side so it was out of her reach.

“Acar.” she said letting a small laugh.

“What?” he asked confused flipping a pancake.

“You forgot about ‘Acar’.” she smiled and put her arms around his neck and she could see his face was turning red even though he tried to hide it.

They stood like this, looking into each other’s eyes for a while. They were doing this since they could remember, these staring competitions have started long before they even realized their feelings to one another, but they were always their thing. They could just stand there and look at each other’s eyes for a long time until something or someone would disturb them. And it was also the case this time when out of the sudden Sana frowned and started to sniff her nose.

“What?” Yousef asked her confused, but when he turned his head he knew what was this one about. “Shit!” he screamed taking the pan from the stove. He quickly put it into the sink and poured cold water on it. “See, Sana? You can’t be in the kitchen, it’s getting dangerous here.”

“Awww, that’s so cute that you’re worried about my safety.”

“I’m not worried about your safety, I’m worried about _my_  safety, no one’s safe in the kitchen when you’re there” he said and she burst out laughing “Go to bedroom.” he looked at her really seriously but she was still sitting on the counter “I mean it! Go to bedroom, Sana, now!”

She just laughed and got down, but instead of going back to the bedroom she just walked closer to him and when their faces were just a few centimeters from each other and she could see that he thinks she wants to kiss him, she took the pomegranate grain from the bowl, ducked quickly before he threw the dishcloth at her and ran to the stairs laughing.

 

“You know, I’m still really impressed that you haven’t tripped over with this tray on your way here. You can be very clumsy sometimes.” she said cuddling up to his chest after they finished eating breakfast.

“So what are you saying? Are you proud of me?” he asked giggling and kissed her on the forehead.

“Yes. Very.”

They were lying like this for a while. The room was still messy and they should probably start packing as they were leaving in a few hours. They also needed to get the whole place cleaned before they leave – they were staying over in the house of one of Yousef’s relatives who were now on vacation in Greece. But she didn’t want to go back to Oslo, she wanted to stay there little bit longer.

“So…” Yousef started “If we get the things done really quickly we will still have about three hours to go to town one last time. Do you want to see something once again?”

“Ugh” she sighed “Do we have to get out? And do we even have to fly back to Oslo so soon? Why can’t we just stay here forever?”

“Sana, you said the same thing two weeks ago before we came here.” He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “And you know, before we got married, Elias told me that you are such a sleepyhead and if only you could you would spend the whole days in bed, but I didn’t want to believe him, I refused to believe him, because my Sana? My Sana is a lazybones? No way that’s just not possible. But he was like ‘you’ll see for yourself, man’ and now I’m like wow, he was right, you are just so lazy sometimes, Sana.” she laughed and turned around to see his face.

“I know, but isn’t honeymoon supposed to actually last the whole month and not just two weeks? Just think about it. Honeymoon? Moon? As in the full moon phases?” she asked raising her eyebrow but he was just looking at her really astonished.

“Wow. Seriously? Is it for real? God, I married such a smartass.” they started laughing and he hugged her more tightly. “But now for real though. If we leave in an hour, we’ll have enough time to visit two places. So you pick one and then I pick one, okay?”

She nodded and started to think which place she should pick. They have visited so many beautiful places in the past two weeks, but only two left her completely mesmerized. Now she had to just make up her mind and choose one of them.

“Uhmmm… okay so… I think I’d like to go to Hagia Sophia once again?” she said unsurely.

“Hagia Sophia? You want to go to Hagia Sophia?” he repeated and she slowly nodded. “Good, thank God. Because I was worried for a moment that you’ll say Blue Mosque and then I wouldn’t know what to say because I want to go to the Blue Mosque but you chose Hagia Sophia then everything’s great.”

“ _You_ want to go to the Blue Mosque?” she asked him with a puzzled look.

“Yes. Why? What’s wrong with that?”

“Why would _you_ want to go to the mosque?”

“Well, no one said I’ll go inside. But you know, it’s so beautiful, I’d like to take one final look at it before we go. Who knows when we will be coming back here the next time. But you can feel free to go inside if you want.” he smirked.

“Okay, first of all, when we were there for the first time you took almost 150 photos of the it. Yousef, I swear, you have already captured every single corner of it, we really don’t need more pictures.” she said and he chuckled. He really did take that many pictures. And what’s worse almost all of them looked the same. “And secondly, what do you mean ‘who knows when we will be coming back here the next time’? You’re saying this like we won’t come here never again and we will definitely come here next year in the summer.”

“Oh no no no. Next year we’re going to Morocco! You promised me that and don’t you even try to wriggle out of your promise!”

She laughed and raised her arms as the sign of surrender, muttering a quiet “okay”. She brushed away strand of hair from his face and looked into his eyes. She knew why he’s chosen the Blue Mosque. He knew she would want to visit it again. And if she had picked it, then he would definitely say he wants to see Hagia Sophia. This was the case with them. They always knew what the other one was thinking, they didn’t even have to say it out loud. Because their eyes were saying that for them.

She moved forward her face and was about to kiss him when out of the sudden he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, shouting “This time _I_ take the shower first!” leaving her laughing on the bed.

So this was it. The last day of their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Talk to me on [tumblr!](vildeliens.tumblr.com)


End file.
